Team Free Will
by Pathomorph
Summary: Let it never be said Heaven didn't deliver when in times of great need. That is exactly how Gabriel finds himself being flung back into the fray, determined to help a certain Winchester.


Team Free Will.

Let it never be said Heaven didn't deliver when in times of great need. That is exactly how Gabriel finds himself being flung back into the fray, determined to help a certain Winchester

**Disclaimer:** Kripke own everything Supernatural related, (he probably owns Jen and Jared by now with the dough he'd be rolling in), and I do not (sadly,) nor make any financial profit in this Fan fiction.

**Rating:** _ Anything from Vanilla to Wasabi. Meaning, there will be NC-17. You have been warned! :]_

**Pairing:** Eventual Gabriel/Sam. Balth/Crowley. LevCas/Dean. A little one-sided Luci/Sam- _because we've all dreamed about a perverted but proper Lucifer once or twice.]_

**Spoilers: **Hints of Season Seven and late season Six.

**Warnings:** _Language, shameless porn, Probable OoC on Luci's part, though I __**am**__ trying to make him as in-Character as I can. Non-con, Graphic Sex scenes and randomness meant to make you pee yourself laughing and a bunch of other stuff I can't think to name at the moment. _

Prologue: _ Slice of heaven._

' _This girl I know needs some shelter  
>She don't believe anyone can help her<br>She's doing so much harm, doing so much damage  
>But you don't want to get involved<br>You tell her she can manage  
>And you can't change the way she feels<br>But you could put your arms around her. ' - __**Protection.**_

_-Gabriel-_

Gabriel had been, not content per se but resigned to the fact that he would undoubtedly perish at the hands of his brother Lucifer while swooping in to save Sam and Dean. After all, that was the general order of things when you got mixed up in the Winchester's bullshit. He had made his peace. Or rather, gone out and done everything, _and one_, he'd ever wanted to do in the last night of his life. This included making one incredible raunchy Porn DVD for the brothers to enjoy at will. Particularly Sam. That boy _seriously _needed to lighten up.

What the Angel had _not_ been expecting however. Was to be snatched out of his little portion of nirvana, painfully he might add, and flung back down to earth. _Literally!_ Forsaken and left to hurtle through the atmosphere with little more than a mission to 'find Sam' and a single thought.

_Bloody Winchesters won't even let me die in peace now. _

Powerless to halt or even slow his descent, the Archangel curled in on himself fashioning a sphere of protection within his wings and readied for touchdown. It wasn't going to be a pretty one.

The last thing the Angel heard before falling into an abyss was the strangely ironic lyrics of a well-known pop song from the 80's.

_-Sammy-_

"Yes, Damnit it! I got you your _god-damned pie_, Dean!"

Cursing a '_goodbye!'_ to Dean with finality in his voice not to be argued with Sam snapped the cell shut, swearing louder when the poor thing broke in half with a pitiful warbled bleeping. Grumbling at his luck, the hunter tossed the devise over his shoulder. Smirking just a little when the snapped pieces hit the hallucination sitting behind him in the face earning him a dark look from Lucifer, who was still brooding?

Sam had tactfully located his shopping, and Dean's slice of pie, in the passenger seat thus leaving the sputtering Devil to begrudgingly climb into the backseat. Apparently the phantasm had yet to stop sulking, as the pieces of phone hurtled back towards Sam a moment later. The vehicle veered fiercely as Sam instinctively ducked out of the way, snarling out a string of expletives.

"What are you a child? We could have crashed you idiot." The hunter snapped at the now smirking Lucifer in the rear-view mirror, brows furrowed in anger. The dirty-blond in the back-seat merely pretended to examine his nails.

"I honestly have _no_ idea what you are referring to Samuel. Besides, what would it matter if you _did _crash? None of this is real remember. You are still in the cage with me. The sooner you accept that—"

"The sooner I can stop tormenting myself so you can do that for me, yeah, yeah, I've heard the spiel." Sam cut him off irritably, switching on the radio thus ending any continuation of the conversation. '_Teardrop'_ crooned softly from the radio and Sam found himself relaxing slightly. Fingers thrumming rhythmically against the steering wheel as they turned off the main highway and onto a back road leading to the shady hotel they were currently shacked up in. Even the window wipers seemed to bounce back and forth in time with the music as the rain cascaded down on the car in torrents.

It was nearly impossible to see through the rain and even if you did manage that by some miracle, you only got blinded by flashes of lightening moments later.

Just as Sam was fully getting into the swing of the music, the stationed crackled into static as the dial turned itself, stopping at a completely different song.

"Hey!" Sam snapped over a ripple of thunder. Brow arching at the particular song Lucifer had selected.

"Dave Dobbyn. _Really?_" Incapable of stopping the incredulous look from curling his face into a grin. The Hallucination seemed to bristle.

"This song is a classic." Huffed an unexpectedly indignant Lucifer, who was pointedly not looking at the leering human in the front seat.

Smirking, Sam left the station dial where it was, watching the Devil behind him attempt to bob his foot in time with the music without being noticed.

"_Hey, I got a lot of faith in you. I'll stick with you kid, that's the bottom line. Yeah, you have a lot of fun, don't you? And living with you is a ball of a time."_

Either he was going crazy or_… _yes, Lucifer had really just started mumbling softly along with the song playing over the radio, earning him a crooked smile from the hunter who joined in.

"_Hey, beauty when the mood gets you down. Your bottom lip's near dragging on the ground. That's when I gotta play the clown for you. Black humour made you kick your blues."_

Just as the young hunter was flicking on the right indicator, mouth opening to sing the next part of the song a blinding surge of light ignited the sky in tendrils that spider-webbed across the black sky. A light that seemed to scorch the heavens as it fell from the sky and was unquestionably _not_ lightning. Unable to see anything, eyelids shutting of their own accord, the car screeched to the left and then right as Sam slammed on the breaks. White burning blazingly to the point where Sam's eyes were watering behind their closed lids, head sheltered in the crook of his arm.

As if to further torture the Winchester, the white glow was now accompanied by a distant yet high pitch whistle that had the hunter clutching at his ears. Glass fractured and shattered, raining on the curled over hunter as the sound grew into an all-out ear splitting continuous screech that has Sam screaming himself.

Pain so intense the hunter swore his brains were being scrambling had Sam's world blurring as his consciousness faltered. Just as he was lapsing into unconsciousness, the car jolted. A detonation of sound and crumpling metal as something hit the bonnet, rocking the beat up roadster Bobby had lent Sam so violently the thing nearly pitched forwards in a complete roll. Bodily tossed from his seat and into the steering wheel with a force that knocked the breath out of him solidly, the hunter was left wheezing, eye rolling in their sockets.

Sam recalled Lucifer shouting something in the backseat about seatbelts and pie before collapsing limply to the left, head bouncing in pile of glass and cheery pie. Just as the world shrunk down to a blurred tunnel of black, Sam caught a brief glimpse of honey brown hair and feathers before letting the darkness take him.

The car alarm continued to screech, headlights flashing as it rocked on its axels. Air bag choosing now to inflate cheerily before promptly, with a sound akin to flatulence while spurting the already trashed car with a fine white power, deflating.

"_Howdy angel, where did you hide your wings? Her love shines over my horizon. She's a slice of heaven, yeah." _

_End Prorogue. _

_A/N: I know guys, it's really sort. I'm sorry for that. The other chapters will be much longer however this is just a taste after all, mainly to see if it's worth continuing. :] Let me know what you guys think, if you want more. Also, No beta, as you can probably tell, so for the typos and grammatical errors, I apologies._ _Again on the spelling note, as I am Australian, there will be 'u's' in words suck as colour and humour. Again, I am sorry if this bothers you_.


End file.
